candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 165
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 164 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 166 | nexttype = Timed }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 60 }} Difficulty *You'll face all six colours, so you may feel like you don't have enough blue candies to collect. *Chocolate spawners make this level much harder, because they can obstruct the flow of candies on the left and right sides of the board. Worse, they can screw your plans at the bottom. *The 9-move candy bombs that drop down every 5 moves in this level, and dispatching them in 9 moves is not an easy task as the board is awkwardly shaped and also has all six colours. *60 moves can make it sort of easy to collect the orders. *The orders are worth 16,200 points 162 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 16,200 points. Hence, an additional 33,800 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The bomb dropping pattern is predictable, so try to avoid matching candies at the sides on every 5 moves. Whenever a bomb drops down, it is best to remove it quickly. Never forget to remove the bombs - keep an eye on them and make sure they can be destroyed. *Aside from bombs, chocolate can be annoying. If there is a crucial move that might be eaten by chocolate, try to match that first. It helps to avoid having chocolate clog the top if possible. Make vertical matches more often, since doing that increases the chance of combination cascades. *Collecting 89 blue candies is really hard due to having 6 colours and medium space. Therefore, it is wise to grasp any chances for making a special candy, especially wrapped candies and colour bombs, as they are pretty hard to come by. To boost the progress of collecting the blues, create special candies from the blue colours. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Six colours make it hard to make colour bombs. *The target score could be high or low. Clearing the orders alone leaves the player with having to score an additional 103,800 points. *Chocolate eats candies and make it hard to deal with. *The candy bombs can help increase your score. Strategy *Try to make colour bombs. *Try not to let chocolate overcome. *Try to finish the orders early for a massive Sugar Crush. *Clear as many candy bombs as you can. One candy bomb equal 3,000 points! Trivia *This is the first Reality candy order level which candies do not start from their rest positions. They fall at the beginning. *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 165 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Level 165 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 165 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Candy Order levels Category:Pastille Pyramid levels Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Hexagon levels